Twisted Fate
by Lunar x princess
Summary: Betrayal was something that Mikan Sakura never even thought of, until one day she experienced it unexpectedly. Carrying her heavy heart, she left without a note to the Americas where she found new friends and love interest. What will become of Mikan when something tragic happens? Will Natsume able to ease her pain? Same story with Tangled Love, but different twist and ending!
1. She Returns

** Twisted Fate**

Summary: Betrayal was something that Mikan Sakura never even thought of, until one day she experienced it unexpectedly. Carrying her heavy heart, she left without a note to the Americas where she found new friends and love interest. What will become of Mikan when something tragic happens? Will Natsume able to ease her pain?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I own this story! :3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

~She Returns~

A blonde haired middle-aged man with amethyst eyes stroll back and forth along the big, fancy silver gates of an academy. His black leather shoes tap impatiently as he glance his silver watch every minute. His amethyst eyes kept focusing on the cars that whiz pass him. A happy-happy aura was around this man as his girly clothes made the people who's passing by, uncomfortable. The guards didn't look at him in a weird way since they were used to this feminine teacher.

A long, lustrous black limousine pull up the academy and the chauffeur came out, opening the door of the car. A tall, gorgeous, dazzling maiden step out. Her long, wavy, dark auburn hair glisten at the sunlight, flowing down her waist. Her large, brown eyes that once was filled with happiness was now blank and emotionless. Her small, kissable lips, once was curved up into smiles was now tighten in a straight line. Her once so-called "flat" chest was not flat anymore. Her black Victoria dress shows off her perfect curves. Her black high heel boots reach up beneath her thin knees. In other words, she's like a fallen angel. Another person step out the black limousine. His piercing, icy blue eyes could make the most coldest person in Japan shiver with fright. The nice, silky silver hair and perfect muscular body were the ones that nearly all the boys were dying to have. His dark blue earrings help him control his strong and dangerous alice.

"Welcome to Alice Gakuen!" the blonde haired man chirp cheerfully as he leap over to the brunette and hug her. The sudden warm embrace surprised the brunette. She gave the world a small smile and hug the teary teacher back.

"Nice to meet you again, Narumi-sensei..."

* * *

><p>Inside of the Academy was very gloomy, despite its entrance appearance. The students rarely pays attention to the teachers except the strict math teacher. Why? Because of an incident that happened 3 years ago drove the Academy's Sunshine away. No one knows what really happened except those who was the cause of this incident. Rumors stated that the brunette suddenly become mad and insane that the higher-ups had to send her away. The new transferred students, who was unaware of the brunette's presence, always thought this school was a rotten hell. By now, the students probably already forgotten the brunette except a certain group of people<p>

A raven haired teenager sat against a big full bloomed Sakura tree. This tree was sacred for him and _her. _His crimson eyes wonder on the pictures in his thick manga. But he's mind was wondering on something else. _Her. _Usually, _she _would always sit on the other side of this Sakura tree, gazing up the clouds and talk to him. But now _she_'s gone and he's part of the reason why _she _left him.

"Natsume!" shouted a voice.

The raven haired boy turn to see his running best friend.

"What's up, Ruka?" Natsume said, placing his precious manga on the ground. Glossy blonde hair with warm, sparkling blue eyes. His best friend is like a Prince Charming to every girl, that is...except that blackmailer. He's more like a prey to the blackmailer.

"I heard that there's new transfer students in our class. A boy and a girl. I heard that the girl is super gorgeous and the boy is handsome." Ruka said. _"Tch. Another crazy fan girl to deal with." _the raven haired boy thought.

~RIIIINNNNNGGGGGG~

Natsume thought of skipping class, but Ruka drag him anyway.

* * *

><p>Narumi whistle a happy tune as he twirl inside, wearing a tutu. Everyone was dumbfounded as their jaws dropped, staring at their dancing teacher. People who've known Narumi for ages, thought something good must have happened. Perhaps the new students? People who only transferred to this school not long ago thought the world's going to end. The short raven haired girl ignore her teacher and continue on fixing her latest invention while blackmailing the poor Animal lover. The fire castor sat with legs on the desk, hands on the back of his head, and manga on his face.<p>

"Good morning everyone! Today we'll have two new students!" the feminine teacher exclaimed happily. Sounds erupted in the room.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Are they handsome or cute?"

Narumi held his hands up to get everyone's attention. The noises quickly died down. He clapped his hands, initially the new students to come in. The door bang open, revealing the one gorgeous pair. The brunette walk in first, wearing the high-school uniform and a sunglasses that block her eyes. Boys already had their hots locked on her while the some of the girls were envious of her. The silver haired-boy followed her. At the sight of him, fan girls scream with hearts in their eyes. The brunette only rolled her eyes.

"Please introduce yourself!" Narumi said with excitement in his eyes. _"I wonder how they would react if they saw it's her." _the teacher thought as he signal the boy to go first.

"Zero Tajima. Age 16. Alice: Frost-fire. Special Star. Dangerous Abilities. Back off because I have a girlfriend already." the boy coldly stated. The fan girls groan when the boy stated that he already have someone in his heart, but still decides to worship him. All the eyes then flung on the brunette who only smirked. She took off her glasses, revealing a pair of beautiful, melting chocolate eyes that no one had seen for 3 years.

"Miss me?" the brunette said coolly and coldly. Some of the students' eyes all widen. The people who had no idea who the hell she is, stare at her blankly with question marks on their head. Hotaru dropped her screwdriver and her invention. Kitsuneme stop messing around with his flying alice and stare at the brunette with widen eyes. Kokoro almost choke on his own saliva. Sumire almost scratched the window with her cat-paws. Nonoko dropped her chemical, spilling the bubbly pink liquid on the floor while Anna almost slip her own butt. Yuu's glasses fall, shattered the lens. Ruka dropped his bunny while the manga slip off of Natsume's face.

_"No, it can't be her...she..her voice is cold...it can't be her." _Natsume thought as he stare at the smirking brunette.

"Mikan Sakura. Age 16. Alice: Nullification and SEC. And if you never heard of SEC, it is Steal/Erase/Copy. Special Star. Dangerous Abilities. Mess with me, I'll send you to hell." the brunette quickly snapped. The boys already start forming a fan club for her, much to the brunette's dismay. Bloods start draining down a certain fire castor's face. _"No! It's can't be her. She's not like this. She shouldn't be cold like this. She should be putting her stupid smile on her and tried to hug me or Imai." _he thought. Hands shot up for question.

"Tajima-sama, is your girlfriend here at Gakuen Alice?" a fan girl said, trying to seduce him. Both Mikan and Zero glared her in disgusted. Zero did something that made everyone's jaw dropped again. He wrap his arms protectively around the brunette's petite waist. Mikan blushed.

"She's my girlfriend, so if anyone of you dares to hurt her, you'll be questioned by me." Zero said, proudly and sending warnings and glares at the boys who were starting at his girlfriend. A painful arrow strike Natsume's heart when he heard that Mikan already had a boyfriend. He was having hard time breathing as he tried to deny that fact, but his conscious told him it's true. This is a torture.

"Err-Mikan-chan, your partner will be Natsume while Zero can be partnered with Ruka. You guys can sit next to your partner. Free period!" Narumi shouted and twirl out the classroom. Mikan and Zero walk to the back row. Natsume stare at her, but Mikan wouldn't make a eye contract with him. She finally turn her attention towards the fire castor. They stare at each other for a few seconds and break off. The brunette glared at Natsume as she sit down next to him while Zero sit down on the other side of her. So basically, it is Natsume-Mikan-Zero.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan fell out of her chair and groaned. Zero quickly help her up and kissed her forehead.

"What is wrong with you?" shouted the silver haired-boy. Hotaru ignored his question and proceed to the brunette.

"So you've finally came back." the invented said, voice shaking and eyes fuming with sadness and anger. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"And?" the brunette asked. The gang was crowding the brunette now.

"How dare you left me, left us without saying anything?" Hotaru shouted. Mikan glared at her.

"Oh so you care huh? Don't tell me you forgot what you've done 3 years ago." Mikan snapped back as flashbacks appeared.

~FLASHBACK~

_Mikan walk happily to her classroom. When she was about to open the door and walk in, she overheard a conversation held by her friends._

_"I can't believe that I'm a best friend of a stupid girl like her." said a raven haired girl. _

_"She still calls me with a -pyon. What kind of name is it?" said a blonde headed boy with a bunny on his arm. _

_"Do she even know that her stupid smile is so ugly?" said a seaweed haired girl. _

_"She's so annoying." said a pink curly haired girl. _

_"I can't believe I like her!" said a blue haired girl._

_"I regret meeting her. She had the worse voice ever that could make your eardrums bleed." said a raven haired boy. The boys named Kitsuneme and Kokoro Yome nodded in agreement._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Mikan gritted her teeth at the painful flashbacks. Hotaru remained silent.

"I'm sorry for what we've done, Mikan-chan!" Anna apologized as she sob. She regret it, of course.

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry for what we said about you. Can we still be friends?" Ruka added.

"Mikan-chan, please, we didn't mean it. I failed my science project, Anna-chan got in trouble for almost poisoning the students, Hotaru-chan lost her honor student award, Sumire-chan got some completely mean and disgusting anonymous letters in her locker, and Nogi-kun, well, how do you say this. Someone killed one of his precious animal PET IN front of him. And you came whizzing in with your everyday smile, all flashy and it looks like you don't have a worry about the world. We're sorry that we took our angers at you..." Nonoko apologized with a flushed face and tears in her navy-blue eyes. Kokoro and Kitsuneme both nodded. Zero was furious. How could they took their angers on a innocent girl like Mikan!

"What a lame excuse." the brunette scoffed.

"We're just trying to apologize!" Sumire shouted. Mikan glared at her and the gang except for Yuu, since he was the only one who stood up for her during the betrayal.

"Forget about it. I'll never forgive you." and with that, the brunette jump out the window. Natsume was about to chase after her, but receiving a glare from her boyfriend. Zero also jumped out to find his girlfriend, leaving the sobbing Anna and Nonoko, fuming Hotaru and Sumire, and jealous Natsume behind.

_"Mikan, I'm sorry. Please, don't do this to me. I love you. Please, come back to me." _

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

><p><strong>Wahhhh, so how does this goes? If anyone wants to find out what happened during the betrayal, read "Tangled Love" This story is the same, but different ending and twist. Sorry if I disappointed you guys in Tangled Love. I hope all of you will support "Twisted Fate" like you did in Tangled Love. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I'll be writing the second chapter right alway!<strong>

**Hope you could like, follow, and review! **

**~Lunar x Princess **

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**

**(reviews please?)**


	2. Nee-chan belongs to Nii-chan!

**Twisted Fate**

Summary: Betrayal was something that Mikan Sakura never even thought of, until one day she experienced it unexpectedly. Carrying her heavy heart, she left without a note to the Americas where she found new friends and love interest. What will become of Mikan when something tragic happens? Will Natsume able to ease her pain?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I own this story! :3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

~Nee-chan belongs to Nii-chan!~

Long auburn hair sway at the direction of the autumn breeze as the brunette walk farther into the Northern Woods. Her school boots went click clomp at the dried fallen leaves as she continue her path and stop in front of a beautiful land view. The flowers lined up in the particular color pattern of the sunset. The light breeze swirl as the bright reddish-brown leaves broke free from the trees and danced down. Squirrels were busy collecting acorns for the long winter while white and yellow butterflies flutter around the flowers. What a marvelous sight! Worries and annoyances were washed away at this peaceful sight.

A small cabin were set at the other end of the large flowerbeds with smokes coming out of the chimney. A confused look was forming on the brunette's beautiful face.

_"A cabin? Someone lives here? Inside the academy?" _the brunette thought as she walk towards the cabin. Without knocking, she open the small wooden door and went inside. It was pretty neat and organized. The living room was all sparkling clean and the blanket on the small bed in the bedroom was folded neatly. The brunette wander into the kitchen and saw a small figure at the counter, back facing the brunette.

"Hello?" the brunette said to the figure through her emotionless face. An annoying sign was popping on the figure's small head as it turn around slowly with that small black eyes.

"Mr. Bear?!"

* * *

><p><em>"Where is the heck is Strawberry? Jeez, that legs of hers." <em>

A silver-haired boy thought as he walk around the Academy, looking for his stubborn girl. The only place he didn't check was the Northern Woods. His lips curled into a smirk as he walk through the woods. He had heard the rumor about this woods. He look around with that crystal eyes of his, eyeing the trees and creatures.

_"It's not as bad as they said..." _the boy thought and he wasn't looking at his direction...

Thud.

He came face-to-face with a 10 years old boy with silver hair and aqua-green eyes. The little boy help himself up and stare at the tall teenager in front of him. _"So this is the boy that all the crazy hags has been talking about." _The little boy thought as he remember how the girls in the upper class describes him. _Beautiful silky silver hair and coaxing eyes mix with icy cold speckles. _The little boy thought as he glare at the handsome teen. Somehow, this little boy doesn't like this pretty-pretty boy's presence.

"Why are you here, Newbie?" the little boy asked with an annoyed tune in his voice. The teenager took down and raises his eyebrows at the little boy. _"What the heck is wrong with this kid?" _

"Have you seen a girl around my age with brown hair and big chocolate eyes?" Zero asked, ignoring the kid's rude question.

_"Brown hair? Big chocolate eyes? What the heck is he talking about?" _the little boy thought. _"Wait, brown hair and chocolates eyes...nee-chan? No, it can't be. She's in America, isn't she?" _

"Mikan Sakura?" the little green-eye boy asked again.

"Yeah, Mikan Sakura." Zero said, rubbing the back of his head. How does he know Mikan Sakura?

"Nee-chan." the little boy said suddenly. _"Who the hell is this guy? How does he know nee-chan? Besides, how could nee-chan be here when she's suppose to be in America?" _

"Look kid, I don't know who she is to you, but I'm need to find her." Zero said. He doesn't like this child, too. The little boy glared at him. Green versus blue. _"Hn, walking in the Northern Woods looking for nee-chan huh? I'll show him to the devil itself!" _The little troublemaker signaled the teen to follow him. Zero was having second thoughts about following this kid, but he did anyway. They walk to the little wooden cabin and without knocking, the two boy walk in. Zero raises his eyebrows at the evil smirking little boy. A rustling sound came from the kitchen as they crept closer to the sound. The little boy's green eyes widen at the brunette, sitting at the table with a big white "X" mark on her head, sipping on the hot tea.

"Mikan-nee?" the little boy said, in shock. He didn't know that his "sister" came back. He eyed her from head to toe. She changed so much. No more pigtails and no more flat chested-girl. He stare in her melted chocolate eyes hopefully to see that excited and happy expression, but all he found was dull and dark, emotionless eyes. He stare at her lips, hoping it would curl up into the big smile that he loved, but the lips only stay in a straight line or curve upside down into a frown. Where is that light in her eyes and where is that stupid smile of hers go?

"Ah, You-chan!" the brunette said, letting out a small smile.

_"Bigger! Make it bigger!" _Youichi thought, referring to her small smile, hoping she could make the smile bigger. But sadly, she didn't and his hope fell. Zero coughed which made the two "siblings" look at him.

"Don't you think I'm a bit left out?" the frost-fire boy said. Mikan look at him and smile. Her usual smile. Youichi's eyes widen. "Mikan-nee _smiled...but that smile was directed to this dumb-ass bastard." _the little ghost summoner thought and that thought made him glared at him even harder.

"Ah. Youichi, this is Zero Tajima. He's my-" the brunette said, but was interrupted.

"-boyfriend." Zero said, glaring at Youichi.

"Zero! Don't interrupt me! This is Youichi Hijiri. He is like a little brother to me. Hope you two will get along!" Mikan said, sipping on her tea. Yes, they will get along...NOT! A lot of thoughts were running in the little ghost summoner's head. _"Boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend...wait, boyfriend?! Wait, did that bastard said he was her boyfriend?! That can't be true! Mikan-nee is Natsume-nii's! How could she be that bastard's girlfriend? Then what about Onii-chan?" _Some angry ghosts already appear and scare the daylight out of that tea sipping brunette. She spat out the tea and accidentally elbowed the cup and it went crashing on the ground. A strange aura appeared behind the brunette as cold sweats started to form on her forehead. Gulp.

"That teddy bear is moving! What the hell?" Zero suddenly said, pointing to a moving teddy bear behind his brunette. The little teddy flash his black eyes at the brunette and the frost-fire boy.

WHAM

"What the heck?!" Zero shouted, rubbing the part of his head where that teddy bear hit. _"Is this school crazy? First, a strange, rude kid and next, a moving violent teddy bear?!" _the silver haired-boy thought. He glared at the teddy bear who is know running in his place and holding both its fists up, acting like it would punch anyone soon. The brunette already quickly wiping the tea she spill on the floor since she doesn't want the wrath of the crazy moving teddy bear.

"That's Mr. Bear. The most powerful bear ever and the forest keeper." Youichi said calmly.

"Then how come it could move?" Zero asked. _"Baka" _the little ghost summoner thought.

"Kaname-senpai made Mr. Bear. Kaname-senpai have the alice to place souls inside the stuff animals he make. Mr. Bear was his first creation." Mikan said with a nervous expression on her face. Zero's lips form a "O".

"Then how come he only punch me and not you or _that kid_ over there?" Zero asked again. Youichi's eyebrow furrowed when Zero emphasized "that kid" like if he was a nuisance. Even if Mikan changed from that sunny-girl to this emotionless mature girl, she's still innocent in the inside so she didn't noticed it.

"Cause you're the stupid bastard that stole Mikan-nee away from Natsume-nii." Youichi retorted. Mikan gasped. Zero narrow his eyes at him, but the little boy ignore him.

"Mikan-nee, what about Natsume-nii? I thought you lo-"

"No. I don't love him." the brunette said bluntly. Youichi's eyes began to tear as sad ghost flow out. _"A ghost summoner huh?" _Zero thought. _"She don't love Nii-chan? Why?" _the teary boy thought.

"You-chan, you can't decide who I love." Mikan said emotionless and took her boyfriend's arms and walk out. Youichi's teary eyes follow his "sister".

"..besides, I love Zero, not him." the brunette said. Mr. Bear pat the little ghost summoner's head as he look straight forward at the couple. He expected the little noisy brunette to be clinging on that fire-caster. Youichi clenched his small fist. _"I swear that I'll make Mikan-nee fall for Natsume-nii. Nee-chan only belongs to Nii-chan! Just wait and see, Tajima. You'll pay for stealing Nee-chan away." _

The happy couple walk away from the woods, laughing and joking around.

Little did they know that a raven haired boy was spying on them on a nearby Sakura tree as his red crimson eyes fumed with jealousy and anger.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I take too long to update. Sorry if this chapter is too short. Hope you enjoy this short chapter. hehe<strong>

**Oh and, I make Mikan cold in this story to get along with the rest of this story. ****I can't guarantee you that Zero won't die. Sorry if I made some confusion. Ah~ ignore my ****grammatical**** errors. hehe. **

**Thanks for everyone who like, follow, and review! Thank you very much! **

**Special thanks to:**

**-ANG3LBLOOM**

**-StarElsie**

**-AiramEnayle**

**-grandprincessanastasiaromanov5**

**-mg1999**

**-kristie123**

**-LOLLIPOP **

**-Nikinora96**

**-IcecreamChococlate **

**-PuppyLove21**

**-GAstoriescritic**

**-pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**-BlackMaskedBeauty**

**-BrimstoneButterfly **

**-Silver**

**-xxAmuto4everxox**

**-Lalala**

**-Sparklybutterflies1**

**-Felix**

**-xetherall22**

**-KaguyaHimeAi**

**Thank you and all the guest users! You made my day! I hope you will continue to like/follow, or review this chapter as I will quickly write chapter 3! :3**

**Preview of Chapter 3: Natsume's birthday-A kiss won't hurt**

**-"Nee-chan, are you going to buy any presents for nii-chan?"**

**-"Look, isn't that Natsume Hyuuga? Why is he going out with that girl?" **

**-"Oh, He could go out with anyone for all I cares"**

**-"A kiss won't hurt, right?"**

**-"No present for Nii-chan?!"**

**Thanks and please review! And Happy New Year everyone! (I know it's late, but still! I hope you all will have a nice year this year!) **

**~ Lunar x princess**


	3. Natsume's Birthday: A Kiss Won't Hurt

**Twisted Fate**

Summary: Betrayal was something that Mikan Sakura never even thought of, until one day she experienced it unexpectedly. Carrying her heavy heart, she left without a notice to the Americas where she found new friends and love interest. What will become of Mikan when something tragic happens? Will Natsume able to ease her pain?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and never will...sigh.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

~Natsume's Birthday: A Kiss Won't Hurt~

_A darkness surrounds a brunette as her big, hazel eyes wonder around, looking for an exit. Suddenly, a black figure appeared in front of the brunette. Small angry eyes start to appear around the brunette, too. _

_"No one like the likes of you." said the mysterious figure. The crimson eyes behind the figure shines with hatred and disgusted as the brunette stumble back. _

_"NO!" The brunette shouted. _

_"All your friends hated you."_

_"NO!"_

_"They don't like you. No one likes you." _

_"NO! YOU'RE LYING! STOP!"_

_"They are all just using you, taking advantage of your innocent."_

_"STOP IT!"_

_"They hated you. Especially that little boy, he hated you ever since you came." the figure said again. Behind the figure, the crimson eyes quickly dissolved and a small little boy around the age of 10 with raven hair and dark crimson eyes with piercing ears. A small bright fire appear on his hand as his crimson eyes darken._

_"Go die, stupid lowlife." he said and throw the fire at the brunette as she scream with eyes close and arms covering her ears. _

_Go die, stupid lowlife._

_NO!_

_Go die, stupid!_

_NO!_

_Go die!_

_NO! STOP!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

* * *

><p><strong>In the other division of the academy...<strong>

A small little boy, sitting on a fancy little chair as his little hand grip on a pencil firmly and scribbling thoughts down a clean sheet of paper. His green emerald eyes flash brightly with an evil smirk on his cute little face.

###PLANS OF SEPARATION###

Plan #1: Make her Jealous.

* * *

><p><em>NO!<em>

"Strawberry, wake up."

_Please, go away!_

"Wake up!"

_Leave me alone!_

"You're gonna be late..."

_Stop bothering me or else I'll have to use physical force!_

"Mikan! Wake up! Mikan!

"STOP! STOP! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted a brunette as she sprang up from her fluffy bed, panting and sweating. The light shines on her chocolate eyes as trembling hands slowly reach up and clasps on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

With tears, the brunette look up and saw a pair of certain-looking coaxing sapphire eyes. The frost-fire boy quickly cradle the brunette into his arms. Mikan's hands clench tightly into his white shirt as his warmth and scent calm her down.

"It's that dream again, isn't it?" Zero whisper in her ears and brush his fingers down her long auburn hair to calm her down. Mikan stiffened in the boy's arms. It's the third time this week that she'd this dream. She move closer and press her face on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeats. How she loved the sounds of his heartbeats.

"You won't leave me, right?" Mikan said, still pressing against Zero's chest. Zero's hand reach up and turn her chin towards him. He caress her cheeks and smile at her.

"Baka, why are you asking me this question again?" Zero asked.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." Mikan said again, leaning upon him, gazing into his bright shiny eyes. Arms wrap around her petite waist and pull her closer.

"I'll never leave you. You have me so don't worry." Zero said. Mikan sigh in relief before smiling. At least someone she could trust with her whole heart.

Zero rock his little tangerine back and forth as they sit in her bed hugging each other. They stood in that position for a while. They were too distracted in their world not noticing that they were late until the brunette's round, hazel eyes budged out and push the frost-fire boy away.

"OH NO, WE'RE LATE?!"

* * *

><p>"...everyone needs to be with your partners all the time. We don't want to lose any students around at night where it could be very dangerous. No one should be fooling around there and you know better. Ah, yes, don't forget that we-"<p>

"NARUMI-SENSEI, WE'RE SORRY THAT WE'RE LATE!"

The door bang open as everyone's eyes turn to set on a panting brunette and a bored-looking hottie. Fan girls screams with hearts in their eyes while secretly admiring boys could only stay in their seats and admire our beautiful brunette from afar. The blackmailer and the fire-castor both was surprised to see her shout again despite her attitude change.

"Ah Mikan-chan, Zero-kun. It;s okay, but don't be late again~" Narumi said with a wink which made Zero gag. His silver eyebrows raise upwards as the hearts in the eyes of admirers raises, too. They went back to their seat and Zero's kept his arm around the brunette's tiny waist, which made the fire castor jealous. The room temperature raises, which make everyone sweat except for Mikan since she nullified herself.

"Anyway, we're going to Central Town today-"

"Can I go, too?"

Everyone turn and saw the handsome demon summoner, standing at the open door. His paled, red lips were tighten in a straight line, but inside, he was smirking. Narumi wasn't surprise with his request since this young troublemaker always ditch his classes and hang out with his "Onii-chan" and "Onee-chan". The sluts of the class start cornering the 10 years old boy up.

"How nice Youichi-kun, looking for you nii-chan?" said a girl with super-curly hair.

"You're so cute! Just like Hyuuga-sama when he's small!" squeal another girl with orange hair. Youichi look at them in dismay. _"Cute? Boys aren't suppose to be called "cute". These stupid hags." _the ghost summoner thought. The brunette sitting in the back, giggled at her little brother's thoughts. Youichi summon some scary, bloody no-headed ghost which scared the daylight out of the fan girls as they ran out screaming. Narumi laughed nervously.

"Heh..heh...Youichi-kun, you could go to Central Town with us, but you shouldn't be skipping classes." Narumi said. Youichi ignored him and walk towards the back of the room.

"It doesn't matter, that hairy monster won't be there anyway." Youichi retorted, referring Fukutan as the "hairy monster" due to his hair-growing alice. Nraumi sweat dropped. He knew that Fukutan-sensei wasn't very welcomed because of his crazy alice.

"Err-Youichi-kun, it's not nice to refer your teacher as a hairy monster." Narumi said, using a white handkerchief to wept his sweats.

"I don't care, gay-freak." Youichi said, popping on Mikan's lap and glare at the brunette's boyfriend. Narumi was bowling his eyes out at the retort, but was interrupted by a huge mob of fan girls with shiny presents.

"HYUUGA-SAMA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"HYUUGA-SAMA! PLEASE ACCEPT MY GIFT!"

"HYUUGA-SAMA! I PUT ALL MY LOVE FOR YOU IN THIS PRESENT!"

"HYUUGA-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"

And so on with the screams of fan girls in different grade level and division. Presents were shoved towards to back row as the Mikan and Natsume seems to get very annoyed with the loud, crazy fan girls. Zero was amused by all the shouts and pushes of the fan girls, claiming Natsume for themselves. Hotaru took several pictures of Natsume's angry, handsome face. Even Sumire, the ex-president of the NatsumexRuka fan-club was very annoyed with her ex-minions. Youichi sat on Mikan's lap and start summoning ghosts out, scaring the girls away. When the flashy presents and crazy girls are all gone, Narumi coughed to get everyone's attentions.

"As I was saying, we will be going to Central Town and all of you must buy a birthday presents for out handsome black cat. Or else I'll fail each and everyone of you." Narumi said, threatening.

"Hn, buy as much as you want and I'll be happy to burn it into ashes." Natsume stated, lazily. He don't want any expensive or beautiful presents. All he wants is a girl. A certain girl with long, silky brown hair with the scent of strawberries and attractive chocolate eyes. A girl with smooth creamy skin that would shiver in excitement whenever he touches her. A girl with a big, wide smile plaster on her beautiful goddess face. A girl that is always childish who would wear polka-dots panties. And that girl is Mikan Sakura. If only someday he could claim her as his.

Natsume's heart throbbed in pain as he watch the lovey-dovey couple next to him laughing, talking, and maybe even flirting with each other. His piercing crimson eyes shone murderous at the silver-haired boy. The two rivals were too distracted in their own little glaring contest to notice the conversation between Mikan and Youichi.

"Mikan-nee, are you buying any presents for Natsume-nii? Maybe you could buy the newest volume of his favorite manga series. He'll surely love it. Or you could buy him so-"

"No, I'm not going to buy any presents for Hyuuga." Mikan said, throwing the words that Youichi doesn't want to hear right in front of his face. He began to tear up.

"No presents for Natsume-nii? WHY? YOU LOVE HIM, RIGHT?" Youichi shouted. The two rivals stop and look at the "sister" and "brother". Then Youichi point his finger at Zero.

"It's him, right? He steal you away, right? It's because of him that you don't love Nii-chan, right?" Youichi shouted and glare at Zero. The frost-fire boy was furious. _"This kid is getting on my last nerves." _

"Youichi! That's rude! Apologize to your onii-chan!" Mikan scolded. Youichi's alice start getting out of control as ghosts and demons flow out and started moaning and groaning from pains. The students either jump out of the window or fainted. Natsume watch as he saw the two most favorite people in his life argue.

"NO! HE'S NOT MY ONII-CHAN! NATSUME IS MY ONII-CHAN! I HATE YOU, MIKAN-NEE!" and with that, the little youichi stomp out of the classroom, crying and all the ghosts and demons follow him. Mikan slump back into her seat with tears in her eyes. Youichi just stab another wound into her heart. I mean, who wouldn't get hurt if their brother told them that he hates them? Hate is such a strong word. Zero eyed the door and then pull the brunette in his embrace. Natsume's crimson eyes were covered his raven bang. Youichi's loud comment and tear-eyed image flash in his head. Narumi remained quiet, but he had a sad expression on his face.

A little boy with an angry expression lied back-to-back with the brick wall outside of the academy. A leaf fell on his shoulder and the little boy rip the leaf into millions of pieces and let it flatter through his fingers.

_"Zero Tajima, you're going down. Proceed with my plans...heh..heh..heh"_

* * *

><p><strong>Central Town<strong>

The students arrived at this beautiful town. The sun shines brightly, casting shadows everywhere. The merrily tingling sounds like bells from children as they run around the town. The large park was settled in the center of the town and is decorated with orange, red, and yellow trees around it. Small benches that are perfect for a nice autumn picnic. The smell of sweet baking breads from the bakery. The honks of cars, having hard times crossing streets due to street traffic. The yells and shouts from angry parents. The romantic scenes from young lovers. The church's bell rung loudly and the waiters and waitresses handing out little menus, bribing people to come in their restaurants. The tall bushes line themselves against the sidewalk. Pigeons fly around the town, looking for little crumbs.

Mikan step out the bus and eyed her surroundings. It's been three years since she'd been here.

"So this is the famous Central Town." Zero said, standing besides his girlfriend with his arms still around her waist. Being possessive, aren't we? He sense a terrible aura behind him and glance back. Youichi was firing him some deadly looks as if saying get-your-fucking-hands-off-of-my-sister. Zero ignore the little boy and drag his girlfriend off, but of course, Narumi stopped him.

"Zero-kun, you're suppose to be with your partners." Narumi whined. Zero pointed his finger towards a blackmailer who'd already start dragging his poor partner away and then point his finger towards Natsume and Youichi, heading down towards the Book-shop.

"They left already and so I want to spend my precious time with my lovely girlfriend."

Narumi turn red from embarrassment. Mikan blush from her boyfriend's little comment. Zero then pull her away and not caring if the teachers are yelling.

The young couple pass all the whizzing people, ignoring girls that are head over heels in love with this new handsome boy, sending glares to any boys who had eyes on his girl, and into this beautiful, peaceful park. They sat down in front of a big tree and gaze up the sky.

"What are you going to do?" Mikan asked. Zero shrugged.

"What do you want to do?"

Mikan beams and turn her head towards a small candy store.

"I want Howalons!" She said, drooling at the image of the fluffy and soft candy.

"Stop drooling, Strawberry. What is Howalons?" Zero asked. Mikan pouted.

"It's just very delicious candy that is like a cloud! It's very fluffy and sweet and it melts in your tongue! I haven't eaten that for three whole years! You know how long is that!" Mikan explained. _"Sweets, not again." _Zero rolled his eyes and fish out a small amount of rabbits and hand it to his bubbly girlfriend.

"Thanks! You're the best! Love you!" The brunette said, giving Zero a quick peck on the lips and quickly hop off to the candy store.

The frost-fire boy stood there and smiled. And that smile didn't went unnoticed by a certain pair of green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

Howalons! Howalons! Howalons! I could finally eat them. Wait for me, my beloved Howalons! I look at the small pile of rabbits in my palm. That's more than enough to buy two large box of howalons! I could buy one for Zero and then Youichi! I enter the candy store and saw an old lady in the counter. Wasn't it a man? Oh well.

"May I have two large box of Howalons, please." I said. The lady smile at me and hand me two box of howalons. Ah, that sweet smell! I hand her the rabbits and quickly thank the lady and dash out the store. Suddenly, a girl in my class pull me towards a big, fancy restaurant. Weird, why is she pulling me here?

We hid in a large bush and I look inside the restaurant.

Hyuuga.

And he's not alone. He's with a good for nothing slut. That girl with stupid purple-pink hair and had a dozen of makeups on, was clinging on Hyuuga's arms. I narrowed my eyes. I could tell that my hazel eyes darken. Yup, that shows how much I hated him. I hated him for peeking under my skirts. I hate him for stealing my one and precious first kiss! I hate him for stealing my heart! I hated how he broke my heart. And I hated how he crash into my life, again.

"Isn't that Hyuuga? Why is he going out with that girl?" asked the girl who pull me over. What's her name, again? Uma? Or something like that. Her black eyes then turn towards me.

"Sakura-san, I heard that you used to have a nice relationship with him. Aren't you jealous that he's going out with a fan girl?" she asked me. What? Is she kidding me? Jealous? Me? Why would I be jealous? I already have a nice, wonderful, and loving boyfriend. Why would I be jealous of a slut?

"Hn. He can go out with anyone who all I cares." I said and walk back to the park, ignore the girl's blabbers.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It's getting late so the students went back to the bus stop. Ruka was still dragged by Hotaru. Yuu was busy calming the young ghost-summoner down from exploding. On the bus, Youichi pop next to Mikan, much to her surprise.

"Mikan-nee, I'm sorry that I said that to you. I didn't mean it." Youichi said, tried to avoid his sister's eyes. Mikan was relief and smile at her stubborn "brother".

"It's okay, You-chan. I shouldn't get angry at you too." the brunette reply, stroking his silver hair. Mikan hand the box of howalon towards Youichi, which he gladly accepts. While munching on the candy, Youichi look down and saw no silver or shiny packages from his sister. His eye's darken. _"NO PRESENTS FOR NATSUME-NII?!" _

They reached the Academy in about 30 minutes where everyone headed towards their own direction. Mikan to her dorm. Zero to mission. Anna, Sumire, and Nonoko to the chemistry room. Kitsuneme and Kokoro to their hangout. Ruka to his dorm. Hotaru to her lab and Natsume to the sakura tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Late at Night.<strong>

_"Ugh, I can't sleep. Zero's not even back yet." _a brunette thought as she walk down the halls in her silky orange night gown. The crescent moon was shining brightly so it was easy to see her path.

The brunette went towards the school garden and spot _their_ Sakura tree in the middle. Her hand trail down the tree trunk and then sat down. The grass sway towards the direction of the night wind. The stars sparkle like diamonds in the starry night. It was peaceful and all her thoughts were washed away.

"What are you going here?" said a low husky voice. The brunette was startled. She look up and saw a handsome looking boy with messy raven hair and dark crimson eyes. His eyes. It shines perfectly in a night like this. It's like the color of blood. The brunette was dazed and stare deep into his eyes.

"Falling for me already?" the boy smirked. The brunette snap away and growled when she recognizes him. Natsume Hyuuga.

"In your damn dreams." the brunette said and stood up and start heading back. She could not stand another second together with this arrogant guy. A strong hand held her back.

"A kiss." he said.

"Huh?"

"I said a kiss. You didn't even give me a birthday present today. So a kiss will do so." the boy said. His eyes glisten as it bury itself in her swirling chocolate eyes. The eyes that he would melt anything he gazes into. Mikan was furiously. No way in hell she'll kiss him.

"I said no. You're messing with the wrong person, Hyuuga." Mikan said, glaring at him. Natsume flinch when she called him in his surname. It hurts.

"A kiss won't hurt, right?" Natsume said. _Mikan, please._

"A no is a no. Now let me go, Hyuuga. My boyfriend in waiting for me." the brunette said, tried to wiggle herself out of his grip. But her words make his grip tighter.

"Oh, yeah? Then make him wait." and with that, Mikan was push back on the Sakura tree as Natsume lift her chin up and devour her. Her gasp made it easier for him to deepen the kiss.

A pair of shining aqua-emerald eyes spies at the kissing couple.

_"What a perfect gift." _

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

><p><strong>Finish. FINALLY! I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME DECADES TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! Sorry. I think I made Mikan a little too mean towards You-chan. Hehehe. XD. I have so many things to do and I've been very busy lately. Please ignore my <strong>**grammatical errors.**** I hope you like this chapter!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**-StarElsie **

**-ANG3LBLOOM**

**-AiramEnayle **

**-pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**-kristie123**

**-Nikinora96**

**-BrimstoneButterfly **

**-Felix**

**-Silver**

**-Sparklybutterflies1**

**-Anlissa **

**-XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**

**-CrazyCrimsonFlames**

**And thank all the guest users! I hope I didn't make you wait long. Anyway. Please favorite/follow/or even better yet? REVIEW!**

**Please review! I would love to hear your comments. It's getting late so I have to go to sleep. See you in Chapter 4!**

**Preview of Chapter 4: He wears a WHAT?**

**-"He kissed me!" **

**-"Mikan, I'm sorry! I know that I was a very bad best friend! I'm sorry for all I did! Please! Come back to me, I need you! We all need your smile!" **

**-"You've hurt me enough.."**

**-"Did you hear the news?"**

**-"What the heck did I just heard..."**

**-"Polka-dots, seriously?! HAHAHA..."**

**Thanks and please review. See ya~**

**~Lunar x princess**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**

**(review please!)**


	4. He Wears WHAT?

** Twisted Fate**

Summary: Betrayal was something that Mikan Sakura never even thought of, until one day she experienced it unexpectedly. Carrying her heavy heart, she left without a notice to the Americas where she found new friends and love interest. What will become of Mikan when something tragic happens? Will Natsume able to ease her pain?

Disclaimer: Never in all my life will I own this wonderful masterpiece of Tachibana Higuchi. When will my dreams ever come true...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

~He wears WHAT?~

A brunette ran pass the hallways, up to the special star dormitory, and in her nice, cozy room. She quickly locked the door in case if _he _will come in. The room was dark and she slide down as her wobbly legs gave in, slamming her back on the door. Even if it's dark in the room, she still could feel the hotness of her face. Her hand find itself up and touch her flushed face. She's blushing? No way!

_"What the hell! Why did he kissed me? How dare that Hyuuga! And why the hell am I blushing?" _the brunette thought. Her heart was beating uncontrollably fast. Her mind was very clouded by all the thoughts and now her heart is very confused. Natsume's words kept ringing in her mind as if it was a reminder that she might still have feelings for the fire castor. No, it can't be. She's in love with Zero. She loved Zero, not Natsume. Wait, loved? She still loves Zero, right?

_"I said a kiss. You didn't even give me a birthday present today. So a kiss will do so." _

_"Oh, yeah? Then make him wait." _

_"Why a kiss? What does he mean by making him wait? Damn you, Hyuuga." _the brunette thought, again, shaking her head in disbelief. Her finger touch her pump, rosy lips unconsciously. _"His lips...it's very warm...and comforting...Wait, what the hell am I thinking?" _

The brunette shook her head again before helping herself up. She turn on the light and start walking towards her bedroom. Just when she's about to the close her window, a note came flying in. Mikan caught it in mid-air.

_"Black Beauty, you have a mission tonight. Steal this boy's alice and kill him. He'd betrayed this academy."_

Attached to the small mission note was a picture of a little boy, around the age of 4. His milky, creamed skin shimmer on the picture with his tangerine hair sway nicely to the right side of his forehead. A big, warm smile was plastered on his cute little face. His sapphire eyes were mixed with sorrow. Such a cute and innocent boy...why could Persona want her to kill him? What does he meant by he'd betrayed the academy? Mikan gaze on the boy in the picture. Somehow, this little boy reminds her of Youichi, many years ago.

The brunette hesitated before changing into her black mission outfit. She don't want to kill this boy, but she know what happens if she disobeys Persona's order. She fold the picture neatly and slip it into her pocket, grab her white mask that only covers her eyes, and speed quietly out her room.

* * *

><p>"You son of a bitch! How dare you kiss my girlfriend?"<p>

Wham!

Thud.

A raven haired boy slam against a tree. He groaned as his head bang hard on the tree. His dark, furious eyes look up and met with a pair of furious ocean blue ones. They were filled with anger and jealousy. The silver haired boy clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth. His blood boils as he witness that scene earlier after returning from his dreadful mission. Hot, crimson blood steam down his wounded shoulder, but he doesn't care about the pain.

FLASHBACK

_A silver haired by clenched his bloody shoulder and lumping through the dark hallways. His bloods drip down from all his wounds and trail along him. His body was numb from all the pain and was eager for his gentle and sweet girlfriend to treat his wounds. _

_"I said no. You're messing with the wrong person, Hyuuga." _

_The silver haired boy stopped in his track with wide eyes. He know that voice. That voice...cold and cool. That voice...belongs to his one and only girlfriend. He turn around and saw a brunette being pinned to a tree by a raven haired boy. "Hyuuga..what does he want with her..?" _

_"A kiss won't hurt, right?" the raven haired boy said. Zero's eyes twitch. A kiss? What the hell?_

_"A no is a no. Now let me go, Hyuuga. My boyfriend is waiting for me." the brunette said. She looks as if she's trying to get out of the raven haired boy's grip, but he's way too strong. _

_"Oh, yeah? Then make him wait." _

_The raven haired boy crash his lips against the brunette's._

FLASHBACK ENDED.

"Hn. Your girlfriend. How could she belongs to you when she already belongs to me?" Natsume smirked. He use the tree and help himself stand up. Furious blue eyes crash crimson ones.

"Belongs to you? You already got your chance, man. You're the one who throw her away and not treasuring her. You don't deserve her!" shout the angry boyfriend. Natsume stare at Zero seriously until his lips curved up into a smirk.

"Hn. Have your last moments with her. Don't cry when the day she dumps you for me comes." he sneered. Zero was about to punch him again, but the pain in his chest started again.

"And that day will never come." with that, he walk away, leaving Natsume behind.

_"You'll see. Zero Tajima." _

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else...<strong>

Plan number two: Grab her attention..

A little boy with shining green eyes scan through the pictures he had in his hands and smirk. A confused ghost float behind him, with a candle in his hand, looking at the photos in confusion.

* * *

><p>A brunette swish quietly through the tall grass like a mouse. Her white mask block her eyes as her red lips shone in the night. She stop in front of a big gate. Four guards were guarding the big gates of the Anti-Alice Organization. The guards all wears a heavy black suit with black sunglasses. They all carry a big grenade launcher in their big hands, ready to shoot anyone who looks suspicious.<p>

The brunette hide behind a big tree when a tall man with orange hair and lilac eyes urge some kids in the gate. The brunette's eyes landed on the smallest boy in that group who also had orange hair. She took out the picture and compare it to that boy. Yes, it is him. Mikan burn that picture with the fire alice that she copy from Natsume. She then use the transformation alice and change her appearance. Her long brunette hair was now short blonde hair. Her mission uniform was now changed into the AAO uniform.

_"Just a little more." _

She create a fake identity card and went along with the name, Yuki Fukui. She clip her ID card on and walk out from her hiding place. The guards sense her presence and point their guns at her, ready to shoot. But Mikan only walk over to them with lots of confident. Just when they are about to shoot, The man with orange hair stopped him.

"Who are you? What's your name?" the man demanded the brunette. Her glossy lips curved up into a small smirk.

"I'm Yuki Fukui. I just got accepted in this organization not long ago." Mikan stated coldly, hoping that her little deception could deceive the man in front of her. The man's orange eyebrows raise up as if not believing her.

_"Hn. Think she could deceive me in her little act? Got accepted in this organization? I don't remember accepting anyone. She's probably someone from the academy. " _the man thought and look at the brunette from head to toe. The brunette's eyes twitch when his thoughts entered her mind. _"So he's the boss of this organization huh?" _the brunette thought. A small name tag was clipped on him. Reo Mouri.

"Then do you know who I am?" the man asked again.

"Reo-sama." the brunette said. But Reo had a intelligence mind and look through her disguise. He knew that Persona send a girl for a mission tonight. Indeed, she was someone from the academy. And someone who will be very useful for them.

"Mikan Sakura, prepare to die!"

_"Tch. How does he know." _the brunette thought and jump back as body guards surrounds Reo who had a smirk on his face. Her appearance quickly change back.

"My, my, Mikan Sakura. You've changed huh? As beautiful as your mother. Too bad, your mother doesn't have the fate to live long to see how her lovely daughter in her mature state." Reo crackled. Mikan click her tongue. Her mother, who used to work for the AAO, but was later murdered by Reo.

"Shut up!" the brunette shouted and glared at the man, but quickly look at the boy to see if he's there. Luckily, he was. The sound of gun shots were heard everywhere as she leap towards the boy. A bullet shot right into her left knee, which made her fell. Mikan uses the time alice and freezes the time. Everyone was frozen so she quickly teleport to the boy and teleport to somewhere else before she unfrozen the time.

"Who the hell are you?" the little boy demanded. When he spoke, the air around the brunette start choking her. _"Air pressure alice, huh?" _Mikan thought and quickly surrounds the boy with fire.

"Why did you betray the academy?" the brunette asked, coldly as the flames grow bigger. The little boy look back at the brunette with his cold eyes.

"Because they only use the students! They know where my lost sister is, but won't tell me. They kept sending me into these dangerous missions. If I refused, that stupid Persona will threaten me about my sister's safety! That is, when I met Reo-sama. He promised me that he'll save my sister! That academy is just a hell!" the little boy shout through the fire.

"You-"

"Did you know? My mother and father was killed when I was young. Nee-chan is the only one I have left! My aunts and uncles thought that we was cursed. The academy founded us, founded that we have alices so they enroll us in. The academy had their eyes on me because I had a dangerous alice. After a week, nee-chan disappeared. Did you know how I felt? She's everything to me!" the boy said. Tears flow freely down his cheeks as he drop to the ground and start crying. Mikan look at the boy with pity. After all, she experienced the same pain, too. Her father was killed before she was born. Her mother abandoned her and left her with her adoptive grandfather. When she was enrolled into the academy, she had many friends, until they betrayed her. She knew what it's like to be abandoned and deceived.

_"Black Beauty, you have a mission tonight. Steal this boy's alice and kill him. He'd betrayed this academy." _

She don't want to kill this poor boy as the boy sob, saying his sister's name. He only wants to be with his sister. There's nothing wrong with that. Mikan snap her fingers and the fire disappear. She walk to the crying boy and crunch down.

"I promise that I'll take you to your nee-chan." The boy look up at her, not believing her.

"Why should I believe you? You cam-"

"My father was murdered before I was even born. My mother was only 16 when she gave birth to me. She abandoned me and left me in care from my adoptive grandfather. I followed my so called best friend to the academy where I found out that I was an alice, too. I was accepted into the academy and made a lot of friends. Little did I know that I was deceived by my friends. They betrayed me. They talk behind my back. I felt like I want to die." the brunette said. The little boy's eyes widen at her past. It's was quite familiar to his.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Can you really bring me to my sister?" the boy asked. Mikan smile at him and nodded. The boy smiled, too.

"Thanks Nee-chan!" the boy said, and hug the brunette. Mikan hug back, but before he could break away, Mikan press her hand hard on his back and a bright light was produced.

"What the-"

The light faded and the boy lost his conscious. A small bright blue alice stone rolled on the ground. Mikan pick the stone up and carry the boy back to the academy. Persona was waiting for her in the entrance.

"I thought I told you to kill him." Persona said. Mikan glared at him.

"He just want to be with his sister. I stole his alice. I only want you to hand over his sister." The brunette stated. Persona was amused by her kindness. What? Is it wrong to be kind and caring?

"Let's to go your uncle, then."

They walk to the high school principal office. Mikan felt a sharp pain in her left knee and remember that she was shot. She tried to endure the pain and kept walking.

*Knock knock*

"Come in..." said a deep voice, followed by a yawn. Mikan and Persona walk in. Principal Kazumi was behind the big computer, who was busying filling out stacks of papers on his fancy desk. He turn his head up and saw his beloved niece.

"Ah, Mikan-chan, what makes you visit your beloved uncle at this hour?" Principal Kazumi asked.

"Uncle Kazumi, I was given a mission to steal this little boy's alice and kill him. But I pity him so I brought him here. I heard that this academy had held captive of his sister, am I right?" the brunette said, coldly. Kazumi observe the unconscious boy.

"Ah, yes. We did."

"I have only one request." Mikan said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to release his sister and erase their memories about this academy and about their alice so they could go back to their regular life." Mikan said, using her puppy eyes on her uncle. Her uncle stare at her for moment and stare back at the little boy.

"Request accepted!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning... <strong>

"Hey Strawberry, where were you last night?"

The famous couple was walking through the hallways. Zero noticed a bandage around his girlfriend's skinny knee. Mikan turn and smile at him.

"Nothing much, just another mission." Mikan laugh nervously. She knew that her boyfriend will threw a fit if he found out that she took a mission without him coming with her.

"That explain why you have a bandage around your leg..." Zero muttered. Mikan stare at him, blankly. Did Zero ate the wrong medicine or was it just her? He didn't complained nor yell at her?

"Ze-"

"Do you like it?"

Zero suddenly stop and face his girlfriend. Mikan's chocolate eyes widen when she saw a slight sadness in his coaxing blue eyes. She only saw that sadness once and that was when she ignored him for three weeks due a misunderstanding. But that misunderstanding also pained her, too. _"Like it? Like what? Like the mission? Hell no!" _

"Like what? Zero-kun?" Mikan said, adding a little sweet tone in her voice, hoping it could change that mood of her boyfriend. But he stay in his stoic face and with that cool and warm eyes.

"Like the kiss." Zero said with a tone of bitter. Mikan stare back at him with wide eyes. How did he know?

"Do you like the kiss you had with Hyuuga yesterday?" Zero asked, again. His blue, sapphire eyes were pleading her to say no and comfort him in her warm hugs. Seconds passed and the brunette didn't utter a single sound. Her throat were dried. She wants to shout no. She want to tell him that she doesn't like Natsume's kiss, only his. But then why is it hard for her to say it? The gentle breeze swirl pass them, making their hair sway. Zero had his eyes covered in his bangs.

"No..." Mikan started "I don't like his kiss. I only like your kiss."

A wave of relief wash through the silver haired boy. His heart beats double when he heard that she only like his kiss. He was relief that she doesn't like his kisses. For a moment, he thought that she still have feelings left for Hyuuga. Mikan gave him a sweet smile.

"Are you jealous?" the brunette teased him.

"No. Why would I be jealous? Jealous over a idiotic girl? I would be in my wrong mind." Zero said, brushing his bangs. A wave of disappoint and hurt wash in the brunette before her rosy lips curl up into a sly smile.

"Really? Then maybe I should go after that Hyu-"

Before she could say anything, Zero scoop her up and press his lips upon hers. Students stop in their track and stare awe at the kissing couple. Mikan's face were red from embarrassment and tried to break free. She doesn't like to doing these romance stuffs in public. But Zero find this as a perfect chance to let everyone know that she belongs to him, so he deepen the kiss, earning a slight moan from the brunette. Fan girls were biting their handkerchief off with an angry expression while fan boys only cry in their heart.

"Don't you dare. You are mine." Zero whispered in Mikan's ears. Mikan giggled.

"Possessive, aren't ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ding-Dong~ <strong>

"Good-bye, students!"

"Good-bye, Sensei!"

Ruffles and shuffles were heard everywhere throughout the classroom as the students were happy that school was over. Mikan was still scribbling on her worksheet when the famous blackmailer came up to her with the animal lover. Zero sat in his chair, falling asleep.

"Mikan...we want to talk to you..." Hotaru said. Mikan stop writing and stare blankly at the inventor. The blank stare soon turn to be a bored one.

"What?"

"I-I-" Wow, this is the first time that the blackmailer was stuttering. Mikan's cold brown eyes dig into Hotaru's lilac ones.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." Mikan mutter.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. Can you please forgive what we did? It was a mistake. A huge one. Please, can we go back into being friends?" Hotaru started. Her voice was creaking every words. She sounds like she'd cried every night.

"Sakura-san, we're very sorry. We want you back." Ruka said, his blue eyes plead for forgiveness. Mikan used to thought he was a prince. But her image of him being a prince was broken the same day when they betrayed her.

"Hmmmm..." Mikan said, turning her attention back to her writing. She doesn't want to deal with this now. At least not now. Hotaru was angry and hurt that she ignored her so she grab the brunette's shoulder and made her face her.

"Look, Mikan. I'm really sorry. I regret everything I did. I really need you back in my life. You are my best friend! I'm really really sorry. Please! We don't have to be best friends, but regular friends. I-I miss you, Mikan! We all miss you!" Hotaru cried. Mikan was astonished. The famous blackmailer was crying in front of her! Mikan look at her. She felt guilty, but she also remember her past. She doesn't want to be hurt, again.

"I'm sorry, but you've hurt me enough. I don't want to be hurt anymore." Mikan stated. Tears were overwhelming Hotaru as she was about to threw a fit.

"Stop it, Imai! You're making this situation even more complicated. Let her have some time to think." Zero said, and drag her girlfriend outside, where they could get sniff of fresh air. Hotaru was crying so hard that Ruka had to hug her in order to calm her down.

* * *

><p>"Zero, do you think I'm a bit too harsh?" Mikan asked as they sat down next to a big tree. It was cold so they shared Zero's big, warm scarf. Mikan bury herself inside the warm scarf.<p>

"Maybe.."

"I mean, she'd hurt me. I just don't know...I'm not sure if I could accept them, again. What if they were just messing with me again?" the brunette said as she count every leaves that fell.

"Don't worry, you have me. I'll be there to protect you." Zero said, breathing next to her ear. They cuddle each other as the air grew colder.

_"Zero's so warm...I wish we could stay like this forever..." _the brunette thought, starting to drift off to sleep. Suddenly a group of girls pass them, with the school newspaper in their hands and gossiping.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

"Natsume-kun wears that?"

"Isn't that the same pattern he used to tease Sakura-san?"

Mikan's ears perk up at the sound of her name. She face the fan girls.

"May I see that newspaper?" she asked. One of them gave her the newspaper and the group walk off, giggling. Mikan look at the headline and her jaw dropped.

**"Natsume Hyuuga, the campus hottie, is wearing Polka-dots boxers! see page 5 for more information!" **

One.

Two.

Three.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Mikan start laughing and clenching her stomach. Her laughs gain many people's attention.

"He-haha-He wears-haha-polka-haha-dots boxers when he's teasing me about being childish?! Hahaha!" the brunette laugh as tears start forming. This is one big news. Natsume Hyuuga, who teases Mikan Sakura for wearing Polka-dot panties, are wearing polka-dots boxer himself! Mikan turn to the page where Natsume was caught wearing the boxer, which broke another laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else...<strong>

"YOUICHI! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"SORRY! NATSUME-NII!"

The little demon summoner look through a window and saw his "sister" laughing and looking at the newspaper.

_"Plan number two: SUCCESS!" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continue...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Chapter 4 is now finish! I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long. I hope you all like this chapter!<strong>

**When I was writing this chapter, I found Zero so attractive and cute that I wanted him myself! :3 Anyway, I sorry for the late update. I know it's late and I should be sleeping, but I did for you guys! Cause I spoil you guys too much. (jk) I don't know when I could update the next chapter, and don't get your hopes high because I have a lot of works to do. Projects...homeworks...and you know...XD **

**Forgive my grammatical errors and the way I wrote about Mikan's mission (I don't really know how to write it :p ) I made Mikan went on misson because the whole story would be boring without some mission scenes, right? **

**Anyway! I hope all you like this chapter (although it's a little crappy XD) **

**Special Thanks to:**

**-XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**

**-AiramEnayle **

**-StarElsie **

**-Nikinora96**

**-xinran**

**-Silver**

**-kristie123**

**-Felix**

**-pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**-BrimsoneButterfly **

**-PuppyLove21**

**-A Crazy Reader**

**-TangerineMaple**

**-snowflakedrop**

**-CrimsonPrincess14**

**-Selena1225**

**-Anilissa**

**-Numa**

**-Hiro-kun**

**-XxSuperHBxX**

**-Ne Kamisama**

**-Mr. Handsome Boy **

**-Just Another Anime Guy **

**-Sweet Tangerine **

**-Pop Idol Star**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I hopw you could continue to support me as I unwrap parts of the the story one by one. XD Anyway, please favorite, follow, or review for this chapter! **

**Preview of Chapter 5: Masquerade ball: Last Dance**

**-"Eh? We're going to have a ****masquerade ball?"**

**-"Hey! Someone closed the light!" **

**-"Good evening students, this is our first masquerade ball! Everyone should know about the last dance right? So, we will turn off the light and let fate decide who will be your soul-mates!"**

**-"You're Zero, right?" **

**-"Wait, who are you?!" **

**See you in the next chapter! **

**~Lunar x princess**


End file.
